Juegos, Celos Y Algo Más
by Zak West
Summary: Ella no se esperaría que yo jugara, al menos tendría la ventaja de tomarla por sorpresa... Pésimo summary pero pasen y lean les gustara. Mi primer fic de Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Jori. La vedad ya llevo días con esta idea en mente, será una pequeña historia de dos o tres capítulos cuando mucho. Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Capítulo 1.- Comienza el juego…

**Narrado por Tori.**

Normalmente yo no soy así, yo no soy celosa. Pero como no podría estarlo si Jade estaba a menos de 4 metros, coqueteando descaradamente con un chico cuando hace unas horas nuestra relación había terminado. ¿La razón?, no es tan simple.

**Flashback.**

- Jade… Tengo que ir… A mi clase… De… Canto. – Le decía yo entre jadeos.

- Tori…- Me dijo llevando su boca de mis labios hasta mi oído, susurrándome muy seductoramente. – Ya casi acabas.

Déjenme aclarar esto desde el principio. Eran las 7:55 a.m. y las clases comenzaban en 5 minutos. Yo como todo el tiempo había llegado primero pero, para mi sorpresa, Jade ya se encontraba en la escuela, sosteniendo un café con su mano izquierda y recargada en mi casillero. No pude evitar sonreír y pensar que había llegado temprano solo por mí. Trina se me perdió de vista en cuanto bajamos de su auto así que solo estábamos ella y yo en el pasillo. Comencé a caminar hacia ella y esta se percató de mi presencia en cuanto di el primer paso. Jade y yo estábamos conversando tranquilamente, hasta que los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Fue entonces cuando Jade me jalo del brazo y me metió al armario delo conserje. Puso el pestillo en la puerta y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ella ya me tenía aprisionada con su cuerpo, contra la pared. "Mal día para usar falda" pensé en cuanto sentí la rodilla de Jade presionando contra mi intimidad. Mientras que su mano izquierda volaba por debajo de mi camisa capturando mí ceno derecho, por encima de mi sujetador, mientras que sus labios me besaban con urgencia pero a la vez con ternura y pasión.

-¿Por qué siempre haces…. Esto en la escuela? – Pregunte mientras separaba un poco mis labios de los de ella para tomar aire.

-Es… un tanto excitante... ver como luchas para que tus gemidos no sean escuchados por nadie. – Me dijo viéndome a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante y me hacía estar más excitada.

Me volvió a besar con fuerza y pasión pero a la vez con ternura. Me encantaba que Jade fuera así, salvaje pero a la vez tierna. Me encantaba poder ser la única que podía ver este lado de ella. Nos separamos una vez más en busca de oxígeno, sonreí y ella también lo hizo antes de volver a besarnos. Yo estaba bajo su hechizo y ella lo sabía, pero esta vez no podía dejar que ganara. Si la dejaba ganar faltaría a mi clase de canto por tercera vez. Las otras dos veces fueron cuando Jade quería experimentar sexo en el baño de chicas y en el asiento trasero de su auto, cuando aún estábamos en H. A.. Aun sentía la rodilla de Jade en mi intimidad, yo sabía que estaba cerca, pero no podía dejar que pasara. Si dejaba que pasara seria darle la victoria a Jade y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Así que entre jadeos y espasmo, empuje a Jade unos centímetros, suficiente para librarme de su rodilla, pero no para quedar libre de su agarre en mi camisa.

- ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto con la voz ronca y la respiración entre cortada, mientras que se volvía a acercar.

Yo volví a separarme de ella, ignorando su pregunta y esta vez corrí hacia la puerta, pero claro, ella era más rápida. Puso su brazo en la puerta, impidiéndome abrirla y me vio a los ojos. En ellos pude ver un poco de tristeza y reproche, claro debajo de toda la lujuria y pasión que aun ardía en ella. El sentimiento de culpa me inundo, pero no podía dejar que se apoderara de mí porque cedería ante ella. No me mal entiendan, la idea de tener sexo con Jade en la escuela no me molestaba del todo. Pero ella tenía que entender que tengo responsabilidades y que no me puedo estar saltando clases cada vez que a ella se le ocurriera una nueva posición sexual. Además de que no quería que nuestra relación se basara en puro contacto físico, la amaba demasiado como para tener una relación de ese tipo con ella. Hace ya 3 meses desde que salimos a escondidas de los demás, nadie sabía pero algunos sospechaban (Beck y André). Y en ese tiempo me quedo más que claro que Jade me amaba también, más de una ocasión me lo había demostrado, claro a su manera. "No puedo perder más tiempo, tengo que irme antes de que carga" pensé, mientras alejaba el brazo de Jade para poderle quitar el pestillo a la puerta.

-Si sales por esa puerta… - su voz aun sonaba ronca pero ya no respiraba agitadamente. - No te volveré a tocar… En un largo tiempo. – Me dijo enfatizando la "a" en la palabra.

Respire profundamente para regularizar mi respiración un poco. "Me deberían de enseñar a controlar mi respiración en esta clase de situaciones" pensé. Volví a respirar, tenía que hacerlo. Además ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, ¿Qué Jade y yo no tuviéramos relaciones por… 2 días cuando mucho?. Sabía que ella perdía el control conmigo, eso me lo dijo la segunda vez que lo hicimos en un restaurante. Vale, no todo es su culpa, yo también disfrutaba mucho calentarla y abalanzarme encima de ella. Pero esto tenía que parar. Gire la manija y abrí la puerta.

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que le dije antes de irme a mi clase, ya que el timbre había sonado desde hace 1 minuto.

**Fin del flashback.**

Sabia que eso no había sido exactamente una ruptura, pero en cuanto a cabo mi clase y me dispuse a ir a disculparme con ella, aún no había abierto la boca cuando me dijo "Se acabó". Y azoto la puerta de su casillero. La había visto terminar millones de veces con Beck por cosas sin sentido alguno pero nunca me había sucedido esto a mí. Estaba furiosa con ella, mira que enojarse solo porque no le quise cumplir uno de sus caprichos, era una tontería, y para colmo ella seguía coqueteando con aquel tipo. Pero también a la vez estaba triste y me sentía culpable.

-¿Estás bien?.- Me pregunto Cat al ver que no había dicho nada en todo el almuerzo.

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? .- Le conteste volviendo la vista a mi plato de ensalada.

-Por nada. – Contesto esta y volvió a su plática con Robbie.

Agradecí internamente porque Cat no insistiera más en el tema y volví a mis pensamientos. Voltee a ver de reojo a Jade quien estaba viendo hacia esta dirección con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Y entonces me di cuenta. "Que estúpida soy" me recrimine. Ella estaba jugando, estaba haciendo todo para que yo le pidiera disculpas y ella obtuviera lo que quería. Sentí como una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en mis labios. Si algo había aprendido en estos 3 meses de relación con Jade era a jugar, y estaba lista para comenzar a hacerlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era simple. Calentarla. La tenía que calentar hasta tal punto que se rindiera y cediera un poco para así poderle explicar lo que quería. Simple ¿no? Solo tenía que hacer que ella viniera hacia mí. Sé que ella no se espera que yo también juegue, para ella aún sigo siendo "su chica buena", eso cambiaria, así que tendré esa pequeña ventaja. Me gire con Cat, que estaba a mi izquierda, para charlar con ella mientras me comía mi ensalada y un par de papas fritas, cortesía de André.

**Narrado por Jade.**

-Y entonces mi papá puso el pez en la cubeta que estaba dentro del bote y…

Bla bla bla bla… Era todo lo que podía escuchar salir de la boca de Tom. Ya me había aburrido de escuchar su estúpida historia de pesca, si no fuera por mi objetivo, el ya no tendría la capacidad de hablar. ¿Cuál es mi objetivo?, hacer que Tori pague por haberme dejado caliente en el armario del conserje. Sé que sus clases son muy importantes pero yo soy más importante. Además si tanto quería aprender a cantar (no es que no supiera ya) yo le podía enseñar, solo necesitaba 2 dedos y 5 minutos, y la podría hacer cantar sonoros gemidos acompañados por mi nombre en un tono de La mayor. No pude evitar sonreír ante pensamiento. Tom pudo notar mi sonrisa y lo tomo como u "sigue hablando" . Dios! Estoy harta de este tipo, tengo que darme prisa si quiero terminar lo que empecé con Tori. Vega las pagara muy caro, no dejare pasar por alto lo que me hizo, además de todas las molestias que me estoy tomando. Pero todo sea por tener a MI Tori de vuelta. Ella pensara que yo solamente quiero sexo, pero no es del todo cierto. No sé como pero me logro enamorara como una estúpida de ella, al grado de no poder dejar de pensarla y… Mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la imagen de Tori hablando con Cat. Si no la conociera bien diría que ella esta ¿Ignorándome?. Si ella me estaba total y absolutamente ignorando. Y lo que es peor, estaba comiendo su ensalada lenta y pausadamente para que yo pudiera ver el abrir y cerrar de sus labios, pero de una manera muy discreta para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Entonces lo comprendí. Me quiere calentar. Y no solo eso, ella quiere jugar. Victoria "Mi chica buena" Vega quiere jugar contra mí para ver quien cede primero. Nunca me lo esperaría de ella. Pero está bien, si ella quiere esto, esto tendrá.

-Tommy… Vamos a sentarnos con mis amigos.- Dije señalando la mesa con la cabeza y con un tono seductor.

-Cla.. Claro...- Respondió tartamudeando.

"Qué fácil es manipular a los hombres" pensé mientras nos encaminábamos a la mesa. Era tan fácil hacer que ellos hicieran lo que quería, era suficiente poner una voz seductora y presumir escote para que estuvieran babeando. Por esa y otras razones elegía a Tori antes que a otros, ella era diferente.

-Él es Tom y se sentara con nosotros hoy.- sentencie con voz dura para que nadie tuviera ganas de replicar. Me senté a la izquierda de Tori quedando con Tom a mi derecha. – Tom.- El nombrado me volteo a ver. – Él es Beck, André, el no importa.- le dije señalando a Robbie, por lo que pude oír una burla de parte de Rex. Le reste importancia y proseguí. – Cat y Vega. - la nombre a lo último sin darle importancia. Todos saludaron a Tom y siguieron con sus conversaciones.

Yo estaba escuchando la conversación que Tom tenía con André y Beck, mientras que Tori seguía hablando con Cat y Robbie. Debía de ser más sutil si quería ganar aquel estúpido juego, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que si intentaba darle celos a Tori se iba a notar y los demás descubrirían lo nuestro, y yo no quería que pasara eso ya que andar a escondidas de los demás le daba un cierto toque excitante a la relación. Tampoco podía ponerla nerviosa tocándola por aquel comentario que hice en el armario del conserje. Y por la misma razón no podía ponerla nerviosa con palabras porque seriamos descubiertas. Tengo que pensar en algo antes de que acabe el almuerzo.

-Y ¿Ustedes estas saliendo?.- Pregunto Beck de repente. "Bingo" pensé. Tom me volteo a ver esperando la respuesta al igual que todos los demás en la mesa.

-¿Celoso Oliver?. – Respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa. El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

Tom agacho la cabeza un poco antes de volver a la plática con los chicos. Voltee a ver a Vega y ella seguía como si nada hubiese pasado. "Rayos… Esperen" pensé mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia abajo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como la mano de Tori estaba apretada en un puño. "Jade 2, Vega 1". Pensé mientras volvía a prestar atención a la charla de los chicos.

**Narrada por Tori.**

Jade ya se dio cuenta que estoy dispuesta a luchar en este juego, y está disfrutando cada segundo, al igual que yo. Aunque no me hizo nada de gracia la pregunta de Beck, ella parecía disfrutarla, como si fuera la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Ahora me duele la mano y tengo que pensar en cómo devolverle la jugada. Creo conocer a Tom de algún lado, creo que él fue conmigo en la clase de canto unas semanas hasta que se cambió a teatro. Si es verdad eso y él es el Tom que yo recuerdo, me podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Oye Tom… - Lo llame interrumpiendo su charla con los chicos, sonreí al ver que Jade también volteaba.- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-Fui unas semanas contigo en clase de canto. –Mi sonrisa se amplió, "Lo tengo", pensé.

-Es verdad… Ahora te recuerdo. Eras el chico que alcanzaba notas altas, ¿Cierto?.

- Pues algo así. –Se rio un poco. Era un chico agradable y muy apuesto.

Voltee un segundo a ver a Jade y esta me estaba observando con detenimiento, como si tratara de adivinar mi siguiente movimiento. No le preste atención y volví mí vista de nuevo hacia Tom.

-¡Perfecto!.. Hay una nota que aún no domino muy bien. – Todos se me quedaron viendo con incredulidad, no los culpo pues era mentira, pero esta vez no podía dejar que me descubrieran. -¿Qué? Es verdad… Entonces Tom ¿Me podrías enseñar a controlarla?

-Claro… ¿Qué tono es?

-LA mayor. – Sonreí y pude ver como Jade se atragantaba un poco con el café que estaba bebiendo. Sus ojos denotaban la sorpresa que le había causado oír aquello. – No puedo controlar mi respiración muy bien, y me falta un poco de practica en los sonido altos, ¿Me ayudaras?. – Sentí como Jade se tensó a mi lado y apretó su puño "Te toca a ti tener dolor de mano" Pensé.

-Si seguro… ¿Te parece si nos reunimos el Jueves después de clase?.

-Si… Te daré mi dirección después.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y voltee a ver a Jade. Podía ver la furia reflejada en sus ojos, lo que solo hizo provocar otra sonrisa aún más amplia en mi cara. "Tori 2, Jade 1".

**_Continuara…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Quede muy complacida con este primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no les gusto o si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmelo en un _****_Reviews. Todo es bienvenido, criticas, felicitaciones. En fin todo  
_**

**_Sin más, me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _**

**_Gracias por leer. _**

**_Zak…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! Me eh tardado algo en subir este capítulo por cuestiones personales, pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 2: La llamada._**

**Narrado por Tori.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que comenzó el estúpido juego. Tres días de no haber probado los dulces labios de Jade, desde que no siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, en fin, tres días de completa tortura. Estoy muriendo sin ella, mi corazón se siente vacío, y no puedo hacer nada que no sea pensarla. No entiendo desde cuando empecé a ser tan dependiente de Jade, nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la echaría de menos si no la tuviera cerca, si no escuchara el latir de su corazón cuando dormía en su pecho, en resumen, nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba hasta estos 3 días que no la eh tenido. Me gustaría tanto ceder, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte, y no solo eso, el miedo a que nuestra relación dependa tanto de lo físico, no recuerdo la última vez que Jade me dijo que me amaba, creo que fue hace más de 2 meses, en nuestro aniversario. En algunas ocasiones yo eh pensado que ella me dejo de amar. Son las dos y media de la madrugada y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño, extiendo mi mano hasta alcanzar mi teléfono. Sabía que si yo le mandara un texto con dos palabras ella estaría aquí en unos minutos, yo dormiría otra vez en su pecho.

- Te necesito.- susurre viendo la pantalla de mi celular.

Si tan solo pudiera tragarme mi orgullo, y escribir el mensaje. Pero no puedo, ella no puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, donde quiera. Y lo peor, yo iba perdiendo "Jade 16, Yo 14", se perfectamente que es muy fácil hacer que Jade sienta celos, pero me da remordimiento.

- Agg!.- Grito de frustración, tapando mi rostro con mi almohada para evitar que alguien me escuche. – Si tan solo dejara de ser "la chica buena " por un rato, esto ya habría acabado.

Tengo que ponerle fin a esto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, tal vez si le daba la impresión de que me rendía, ella bajara su guardia y yo podría atacar. Ja! Como si pudiera hacer que Jade West baje la guardia. Aunque ella siempre ha dicho que yo la descontrolo, quizá, solo quizá, pueda hacer un minúsculo intento en ese descabellado plan. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, me quite la almohada de la cara y no necesite ver el nombre para saber quién era, ya que, ese número era el único que tenía una foto específica. Era una foto de Jade y yo abrazadas, tenía cientos de fotos de ella en mi celular, pero esa en especial, me encantaba. Jade estaba abrazándome por la espalda y su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro derecho, ambas sonreíamos. Sé que es un poco pervertido y sucio pero no pude evitar llevar una mano, por debajo de las sabanas, hasta mi intimidad. Vale, yo era la que estaba alegando que no quería que fuera puro sexo, pero se volvió mi necesidad el tenerla cerca, y estar tanto tiempo sin ella, es un total sufrimiento, y es que, una tiene sus necesidades. Me apresure y deslice mi dedo por el lado verde de la pantalla, me pegue el teléfono al oído, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo hable.

- Lista para rendirte cariño.- Le dije con un poco de malicia en la voz. "Por favor ríndete", suplicaba en mi mente.

- ¡JA!.- Escuche como soltaba una risotada irónica. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.- Creo que eso te lo debería decir yo "cariño".- Mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando escuche que enfatizaba la palabra. – Ya que.- Siguió ella.- Te tardaste, exactamente, 10 segundos en contestar… Y eso que conté lento. – Me pegue con la palma de mi mano la frente, era obvio que ella no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad. – Eso me demuestra que estabas despierta, pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué?. – "A mí Tampoco se me escapara ninguna Jadey, vamos a poner parejo el marcador", pensé.

- Estaba pensando en ti.- Admití, sin ninguna pisca de culpa en mi voz.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!... La santa Vega pensando cosas sucias a estas horas de la noche, eso nunca me lo imagine. – Se podía escuchar cierta diversión en su voz, pero también un poco de excitación. Supongo que porque se está imaginando alguna cosa que, a su criterio, yo estaba pensando. Sonreí de nuevo y me senté en mi cama, con la espalda en la cabecera.

- Claro que estaba pensando cosas sucias. – Pude escuchar como trago saliva con dificultad, tuve que respirar profundo para no empezar a reír, eso no se lo esperaba, y menos se esperara lo que viene. – Estaba viendo fotos tuyas y no pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi sexo.- Dije con voz apenada, pero no intente esconderla ya que sabía que eso la calienta más, cuando estoy en mi papel de "niña vergonzosa, virgen y tierna". Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la respiración, agitada, de Jade. Yo solo sonreí más.

**Narrado por Jade.**

"Es una puta trampa, no te calientes, no la imagines… ES UNA PUTA TRAMPA, NO TE CALIENTES, NO LA IMAGINES…. ¡Agg! JODER", no importa cuántas veces lo repitiera en mi mente, las imágenes de Tori masturbándose con una foto mía inundaban mi mente. "¡Aggg! Y esa puta voz… esa JODIDA y caliente voz que me ínsita a destrozarle la ropa cada vez que la escucho." Si no fuera por este estúpido juego, ahorita mismo estaría ahí con ella, rasgándole la ropa con mis dientes, provocándole una serie de orgasmos, antes de que se recueste en mi pecho y se duerma profundamente. "¡Dios! Contrólate Jade." Me recriminaba a mí misma.

- ¿Jade?, ¿Sigues ahí?. –La voz de Tori al otro lado de la línea me trajo de vuelta desde mis pensamientos.

- Sí… ¿Acaso eso significa que te rindes?. –Rogaba internamente porque así fuera.

- Nop. Solo contestaba a tu pregunta. - Escuche como soltaba una ligera risa. – Ahora, tu contesta la mía…¿Por qué me llamas a las 2:30 de la madrugada?... Digo, no es que me moleste, es solo curiosidad.

"Esta me la pagas Vega". Pensé.

- Yo también estaba pensando en ti. – No mentí. – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me estaba masturbando con una foto nuestra.

- Eso es porque nunca has querido tener una.

- Es porque no la necesito,– Escuche que Tori susurraba una cosa que me sonó como, "Pero las necesitaras", o algo así. Le reste importancia, y proseguí. - ¿Puedo continuar?.

- Si claro.

- Yo solo me salí de bañar, y al estar frente a mi cajón, donde guardo mi ropa interior, vi el conjunto de lencería rojo que me compraste aquella vez que lo hicimos en el probador… Esa vez, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?.

- Que te veías muy sexy con él. – La voz de Vega sonaba un poco pesada y su respiración era entrecortada, seguro estaba teniendo el mismo debate mental que yo tenía hace un rato.

- Ajam… Me lo puse, y me vi al espejo, tenías razón, me veo muy sexy con el…- La respiración de Tori seguía entrecortada eh irregular, yo sonreí aún más. – Me vine dando cuenta hasta ahora, porque ya sabes que la última vez solo lo tuve puesto 30 segundos, antes de que saltaras sobre mí y me lo sacaras. Y luego me puse a pensar, ¿porque no parar el estúpido juego un rato?, ya sabes para ayudarte a que te liberes un poco, seguro que te has de estar muriendo en estos 3 días sin mí. Así que, que dices, ¿Un rapidito?.- Le dije con malicia, y picardía en la voz.

- Suena como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor…- Su voz sonaba aún más agitada y forzada, "¿Acaso ella…?" negué con la cabeza, era imposible. – ¿Eso quiere decir que tu no me necesitas para tu "liberación"?. – Maldita sea, su voz, era tan jodidamente sexy.

- No te necesito tanto como creo que ti me necesitas a mí, yo no siento remordimiento por ir a una sex shop y… - Me quede completamente en blanco,¿ Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando al otro lado del teléfono?.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡JADE!.- Mis ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al escuchar el gemido de Vega, y no cualquier gemido, era "ese" gemido, el que me indicaba que había llegado a su climax.

- Tori… Acaso… tu… - Trataba de no tartamudear pero era casi imposible, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Tori y sus jadeos.

- Pues veo que yo tampoco te necesito tanto.- decía mientras regulaba su respiración. – ¡Mmm! No es por presumir pero mi sabor es bastante bueno.- Yo no podía articular palabra. – Nos vemos luego, cariño.

- Espera Tori… yo.- No pude terminar de decir, cuando ella ya había colgado.

"Jesucristo de mierda… Tori me uso para tener su orgasmo, mientras que yo estaba mojada y caliente… Caí en su puto juego, cuando se habia vuelto tan inteligente ese chica, como para ganarme a mi JadeWest"

- ¡Aggg!.- Grite de frustración.

En estos momentos estaba lamentado el no tener ninguna foto de ella, siendo que Vega tenía miles de fotos mías, denuda, con ella, o en otras situaciones. Ahora sé a qué se refería con "Pero las necesitaras". Demonios, tengo que acabar con esto.

**Narrado por Tori.**

"Tori 16, Jade 16". ¡JA!. La venganza es dulce, y más si viene acompañada de un orgasmo aún más dulce. No fue mi intención tenerlo, es solo que, la dulce voz de Jade, su imagen con la lencería roja, fue mucha presión. Ahora poder aguantar un poco más, sin preocuparme de que mis hormonas me traicionen. Aun así tengo que acabar con esto, mañana, por ahora dormiré.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con el sonido de mi alarma, tome mi celular y la desactive. Me estire un poco y luego me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida antes de irme, baje a desayunar y me fui a H. A . Al llegar vi que ya había varios de los otros estudiantes, camine hacia mi casillero para preparar mis libros de hoy.

- Hola Tori. – Me saludo Andre, que estaba detrás de mí.

- Hola Andre.- Le dedique una sonrisa y seguí sacando libros de mi casillero.- ¿Qué tal te va?.

- Muy bien, ayer termine una pista nueva y…

Mi moreno amigo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

- ¡MUÉVETE!. – Le grito Jade a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí.

- Parece que alguien despertó del lado incorrecto de la cama. – Dijo Andre con evidente temor en la voz. Ya era muy bien sabido que cuando Jade andaba "de malas" nadie debía hablarle, o más bien, nadie tenía el valor de hacerlo.

- ¿A sí?. - Dije tratando de sonar normal, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa tirara de las comisuras de mis labios. – Quizá no tuvo buena noche.- Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.- ¿Qué me decías sobre tu nueva pista?. – Trate de desviar el tema para que Andre no notara lo divertida que estaba al ver como Jade azotaba su casillero.

- Te decía que ayer termine la música, y me gustaría que tu hicieras la voz principal.

- ¡Claro!. – Dije yo muy animada, viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban. - ¿Cuándo comenzamos a grabar?.

- Esta noche en tu casa… ¿ Te parece?.

- De acuerdo.- Dije, mientras le volvía a sonreír y cerraba mi casillero.

- ¿Qué pasara esta noche en la casa de Vega?. – Los ojos de Andre se abrieron de puro susto, cuando escucho la voz de Jade proceder detrás de él. Yo no hice más que sonreír, y mírala divertida. La observe más detenidamente y pude ver una ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se notaba que no había dormido nada. Solté una pequeña risa, y ella me vio con su mirada gélida. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. – Me dijo con la voz más fría que solo ella podía dar, me encogí de hombros y deje de sonreí

- Nada.- Le conteste con un poco de miedo.

- Y bien, respondan.

- Bue-no… -Comenzó a tartamudear Andre. – Esta noche voy a ir a la casa de Tori para…

- Tu muñeca… -Dijo Jade, interrumpiendo a mi moreno amigo.

Yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Le envié una mirada de súplica a Andre y este se echó a correr. Yo suspire y le estire mi brazo para que Jade pudiera tomar mi muñeca. Ella me jalo hasta que entramos en el armario del conserje. Una vez adentro cerro con llave y trabo la puerta con unas cajas que había ahí. "Para que esta vez no me escape", pensé. Se volteó hacia mí y me vio directo a los ojos, me estremecí ante su mirada, sus ojos verdes decían lujuria por todas partes, pero debajo de ese manto, pude ver un poco de emoción y cansancio. No pude evitar sonreír.

**Narrado por Jade.**

Vi a Vega sonreír en cuanto me di la vuelta. Ella siempre sonreía por todo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa pícara. No me pude aguantar más y me abalancé hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Pero no la bese, quería que deseara más mi beso, no lo aria hasta que ella lo suplicara. Tome su barbilla con mi dedo índice y pulgar, y empuje ligeramente su cabeza hacia arriba. Comencé a besar su cuello con ansias, y sentí como su respiración se ensanchaba.

- Lo que hiciste ayer, no fue nada justo bebe.- Sabia que Vega adoraba que le dijera apodos cursis, y en el fondo a mí no me desagradaba tanto la idea de llamarla así. Seguí con mis besos en su cuello hasta que llegue a su lóbulo izquierdo, lo mordí con poca fuerza y luego lo succione para mitigar el ardor, que yo sé que sentía. Mientras yo me encargaba de su lóbulo, mi mano derecha se posó en su nalga derecha, apretándola con fuerza, a lo que Tori reacciono con un ligero gemido, mi otra mano se enredó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí. Baje mis besos de nuevo hasta su cuello y me detuve en el borde de su playera. La hice un poco hacia a un lado y comencé a morder, succionar, y lamer la piel expuesta, dejándole una linda marca que le durara un poco más de una semana. Lo que más me encantaba de ella, cuando estamos haciendo el amor, es que me deja marcarla, sin quejas, sin reproches, deja que la marque como mía, y aunque la marque en un lugar poco visible, yo sé que es mía porque con solo apartar su playera, se puede ver. Volví a subir hasta su oído, pero esta vez del lado opuesto, y le susurre. – Se lo que quieres, solo pídemelo.- moví la mano que tenía en su nalga y la lleve hacia su cintura, entrelazando mis dedos alrededor de ella. – Vamos, pídemelo… Pídeme que te bese, y lo are.- mordí ligeramente su lóbulo y volví a hablar.- Pídeme que cambie mi manera a tratarte y lo are, pídeme que ya no te haga el amor 2 veces por día y are un esfuerzo por bajarlo a solo una.- sonreí y mordí su oreja, sé que ella también sonrió, sus brazos también estaban en mi cintura y me apretó más contra ella.- Tu solo pídemelo.

- Quiero que me beses.

- Un poco más alto.- Ella resoplo con frustración, mi cometido estaba hecho, ella me deseaba.

- Joder Jade, solo bésame.- Me gire y ella estaba sonriendo, yo también sonreí.- Por favor.- Añadió.

- Buena chica.

Acerque mi cara a la suya, y acorte la distancia. Por fin después de tanto tiempo probé los dulces labios de Tori. Al principio fue un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad, pero fui bajando la intensidad y convertí la lujuria en cariño. Esta vez no deseaba que se excitara, no, esta vez deseaba algo cursi y estúpido, un beso como los que ella siempre me da. Quiero que sienta que lo que dije es verdad, y que no solo quiero tener puro sexo con ella. Nos separamos por un poco de aire y pude ver sus labios un poco hinchados, yo sonreí y ella lo hizo también.

- Tori ¿Me amas?. – Sé que estoy siendo Jodidamente cursi, y lo odio, pero desde que ella colgó anoche, sentí la necesidad de saber la respuesta.

- Claro que si Jade.- Me dijo sin dudar.

Sus ojos no reflejaban lujuria, reflejaban cariño. No me había percatado de cuanto extrañaría esa mirada. Su sonrisa ya no era de picardía, era de felicidad. También extrañaba esa sonrisa. La bese de nuevo, lenta y suavemente. Un rato después nos separamos.

- Supongo que yo también te amo.- Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y ¡Dios!, me encanta cuando se sonroja.- No vuelvas a hacerme lo que me hiciste anoche.- Dije rozando sus labios.- Solo yo te puedo tocar, y solo yo puedo hacer que tengas un orgasmo.- Le di un casto beso y continúe.- Tampoco quiero que Andre vaya a tu casa esta noche. – Tori me miro confundida.

- ¿Por qué?.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El siguiente capítulo será el final. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _**

**_Marilinn: Me dio gusto que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la continuación._**

**_Mica: Muchas gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Sisi2.0: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ayudó mucho y me motivo. Gracias. Eh leído tus dos fics la verdad son muy buenos, me gusta mucho como escribes y espero seguirte leyendo. _**

**_Shinigami Scarlet: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, y muchas gracias por la bienvenida. La verdad me dio mucho gusto el recibir tu comentario ya que la primera historia que leí de Jori, fue tuya, y luego leí más de tus fics y la verdad me gustan mucho, ahora estoy en espera de la actualización de "Detrás de las líneas enemigas". La verdad muchas gracias, eres una buena escritora._**

**_Y pues ya saben si tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, les gusto o no les gusto, me lo pueden dejar en un_**_r**eviews, todo es bien recibido y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. **_

**_Bueno por mi parte es todo. No leemos después. Adiós _**

**_ZAK…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Después de unas cuantas semanas aquí el último capítulo de esta corta historia. Que disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3: La Confesión.**_

**Narrado por Tori.**

Es tan ridículo y tonto haber estado deseando tanto besar a Jade.

- Yo también te amo. – Me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos. – No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo del teléfono. – Yo sonreí al recordarlo. – Ni tampoco quiero que Andre vaya a tu casa esta noche. – La mire con confusión

- ¿Por qué? - Le dije separándome un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Por Dios Tori, no seas ingenua. – Mi confusión aumentó más, mientras sentía como Jade aflojaba un poco su agarre en mi cintura.

Yo solo apreté más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería que se apartara, me encantaba la Jade tierna, pero no todo el tiempo era así, aunque lo agradecía, hacía que valorara más cada momento como estos. Su personalidad me fascinaba y era por esa personalidad tan… Jade… que me había enamorado, pero también esa misma personalidad era la que le impedía decirme "Te amo" más seguido, por lo que a veces dudaba si aún lo seguía haciendo.

- Tranquila. – Yo baje un poco la mirada y ella tiernamente hizo que la volviera a subir para verla a los ojos de nuevo. – No me iré a ningún lado. – Ella me sonrió cálidamente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque para esconder mi cara en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y ella me abrazo.

- Eso espero. – Le di un beso en su cuello y ella se estremeció. – De todas formas no tenía pensado dejarte ir.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me podrás detener? – Esperaba que dijera eso.

Subí mi cara para estar frente a ella, y sin perder el contacto visual, mis manos comenzaron a buscar los botones de su camisa – roja con cuadros negros –, y los comencé a desabrochar uno por uno hasta que deje a la vista todo su torso al descubierto, junto con su sostén de un color azul turquesa que hacia resaltar más su piel pálida. Por primera vez, desde que comencé a quitarle los botones de la camisa, aparte mi mirada de la de ella, y me agache ligeramente hasta que mi cara quedo a la altura de su pecho, y presione un beso en donde debe estar su corazón, sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba ligeramente, volví mi mirada a sus ojos, y ella me miraba pendiente de todo movimiento que hiciera, yo sonreí y aparte la mirada. Aun sin quitar mi rostro de su pecho, pegue mi oído en donde momentos antes había besado y comencé a escuchar con detenimiento. Su corazón estaba dando martillazos en su pecho, yo solo sonreí aún más y separe mi cara de ahí, irguiéndome de nuevo para estar a su altura, mis ojos volvieron a los suyos y ella sonreía.

- Simplemente se. – Puse la palma de mi mano en su pecho. – que mientras un beso mío provoque esa reacción en todo tu ser, tú te quedaras sin necesidad de que yo tenga que hacer nada más que amarte.

- Por dios Vega que cursi eres. – Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, pero sin intentar disimularlo. – Mejor vamos a clases.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y tome mi mochila que estaba en el suelo, Jade abrocho su camisa y ambas salimos de ahí. La clase que nos tocaba era con Sikowitz, por lo que él nunca se molestaba si llegábamos unos minutos tarde.

- ¡Estas Viva! – Exclamo nuestro profesor amante de los cocos en cuanto entramos al aula. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotras, yo solo seguí caminando sin prestar mucha atención.

- Por poco. – dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome a un lado de Andre. – Gracias por dejarme con ella. – Le dije con un fingido tono de reproche y coraje. Aunque en el fondo lo agradecía.

- Jade. – La llamo Sikowitz a mi gótica, que estaba sentada atrás de mí. - ¿Por qué siempre te desquitas con Toro? – Yo rodee mis ojos y di un suspiro.

- Porque Harris salió corriendo como niña asustada. - Andre la fulmino con la mirada y ella solo sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa?

- ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa? - Me dijo Jade haciendo el acento que usa para imitarme.

Cuando le iba a decir que yo no hablaba así Sikowitz comenzó a hablar. Las clases avanzaron sin ninguna novedad y todos nos dirigíamos a nuestra típica mesa en Café Asfalto. Yo me senté, con mi almuerzo, a un lado de Jade, y Robbie a mi lado izquierdo.

- Porque no es posible caer hacia arriba rojita. – Le explicaba Andre, inútilmente, a Cat, mientras ellos se sentaban a un lado de Robbie.

- Eso es cierto. – Aseguro Beck sentándose a un lado de Jade.

Vi que Cat tenía intensión de quejarse pero yo ya no les ponía atención. Toda mi atención se centró en el dedo índice que se deslizaba por mi muslo derecho, "Jade", pensé mientras sonreía para mis adentros. Discretamente moví mi pierna para darle más espacio a acariciar. No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, yo solo me concentre en las caricias que los dedos de Jade me daban, comer de vez en cuando y en contestar con monosílabas cuando me preguntaban algo. Jade por su parte platicaba con Beck de no sé qué cosas, hasta que de pronto fijo su mirada en su plato y sus caricias cesaron, yo la voltee a ver tratando de encontrar alguna explicación pero ella no me devolvió la mirada. Estaba lista para retirar la pierna cuando su dedo volvió, pero esta vez no estaban haciendo patrones al azar, eran algo parecido a ¿Letras?, si eran letras. Yo deje de comer y puse toda mi atención en lo que ella me estaba escribiendo "E", esa era una "E"… Am am ahora… ¿"O"?... Rayos esto era un poco difícil. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que lo comprendí, "Te Odio", eso era lo que Jade estaba escribiendo en mi pierna, yo sabía que eso significaba "Te Amo" en su idioma, y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes Tori? – Pregunto Beck.

- Yo… em em… De nada… - "Rayos", pensé. – Solo recordé algo gracioso.

- ¿Y que era? – inquirió Andre.

Por suerte para mí el timbre, que anunciaba el final del descanso, sonó. Yo recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me adentre en el colegio. Iba entrando al aula de Historia del Arte cuando mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Jade.

"_Te salvo la campana, Vega". –_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras le contestaba.

"_Yo también te amo Jadey :*"_

Le envié el mensaje y en menos de un minuto el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

"_Ya lo sé Vega, me lo dices todo el tiempo."_

"_Y te lo seguiré diciendo para que no lo olvides"_

Y como era típico en Jade, no me contesto. Las clases siguieron su curso normal y en lo que resto del día no volví a ver a mi novia. Llegue a mi casa y recordé que Andre vendría esta noche, y que por alguna razón, que no comprendía, Jade no quería que el viniera. Le reste importancia al asunto y baje a comer. Después de 3 pedazos de pizza congelada – Mis padres estaban de viaje y no tenía ganas de cocinar -, regrese a mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama dispuesta a dormir un rato.

**Xxx.**

Desperté un poco sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, vi hacia todos lados pero por más que busque, no encontré nada. Ya era de noche, tome mi pear phone – que estaba en la mesa de noche – y cheque la hora, "7:50, Andre no tardará en llegar", pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño.

**Narrado por Jade.**

Maldita sea, porque mierdas Vega no se fija en donde deja sus cosas, me eh dado un jodido golpe al caer, por suerte no me vio. Me levante poco a poco, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Camine hacia el baño, que estaba con la puerta abierta, y sonreí mientras abría la puerta solo lo suficiente para poder pasar. Tarareando una canción se encontraba Tori mientras buscaba algo del compartimiento que está detrás de su espejo, ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que aproveche la oportunidad y puse mi mano derecha en su vientre mientras la otra le tapaba la boca, la atraje hacia mí y acerque mis labios a su oído.

- Shhh. –Le susurre, y luego mordí su lóbulo con poca fuerza, Tori soltó un quejido y yo sonreí soltando su lóbulo. – Te vez jodidamente sexy cuando estas durmiendo.

Le quite la mano de la boca y del vientre dejándola libre. Una vez libre ella se dio la vuelta encarándome, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Me asustaste. – Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Ese era el punto. - dije mientras reducía el espacio entre nosotras.

El beso era intenso, y nuestras lenguas no se hicieron esperar, empezaron una lucha por ver quien ganaba más territorio en la boca de la otra, yo, como todo el tiempo, iba ganando. Nos separamos después de unos minutos por un poco de oxígeno para nuestros pulmones, mientras Tori jadeaba yo tome una bocanada de aire y ataque su cuello, bajando a sus hombros en donde aparte la playera que llevaba puesta, no pude evitar sonreír al ver SU/MI marca violácea que le había hecho esta mañana. Pase la punta de mi lengua por MI/SU marca haciéndola jadear de placer, y puedo jurar que sus jadeos son el mejor sonido que alguna vez eh escuchado, claro después de su voz, su risa y sus gemidos. Sentía mi sexo arder y llamar por atención, por SU atención, por la delicadez de sus dedos y por el febril ataque de su lengua.

- Esta vez no te escaparas de mi Victoria. – alce la mirada y la vi a los ojos. – además de que tienes la casa sola, podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos. – le guiñe un ojo y la bese tiernamente en su mejilla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo le daba un beso en la frente.

- Lo suficiente para saber que Trina está en casa de una amiga y que volverá hasta mañana, te dejo una nota pegada en tu puerta. – le bese la punta de la nariz y ella apretó más su agarre alrededor de mi cuello. – por cierto debes de tener más cuidado en donde dejas tus zapatos me di un buen golpe al caer. – apreté mi agarre alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

- Lo siento. – se rio un poco, adoraba el sonido de su risa. - ¿Qué hiciste todo el tiempo en que me vigilaste?

- No te estaba vigilando, solo te veía dormir. – roce sus labios con los míos y la pegue al lava manos. - ¿Sabías que hablas dormida?

- A sí. – se despegó un poco de mí y me vio a los ojos. - ¿Y que dije?

- Mi nombre, junto con uno que otro jadeo. – yo sonreí maliciosamente y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín. – supongo que era un buen sueño el que estabas teniendo.

- El mejor. – confirmo ella.

La volví a besar pero esta vez con más urgencia y vehemencia, mis manos, que estaban en su cintura, bajaron hasta atrapar su trasero, la alce un poco en el aire y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura con presteza, yo la aparte del lava manos – no queríamos causar destrozos en su baño – y la lleve hasta que su espalda cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, de modo que ahora ella estaba aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la puerta de caoba. La verdad me encantaba aprisionarla, ella era mi presa y ahora ya no tenía ninguna salida. Mi mano derecha abandono su trasero y se posó en el botón de su pantalón, el cual estaba desabrochado en menos de 3 segundos, deslice mis dedos desde el vientre de Tori hasta el elástico de sus boxers para mujer. Ella se separó de mí y se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, lo sabía, ella estaba enterada de que esa ropa interior me volvía loca y se la ponía a propósito para provocarme, para encenderme. Moví mi mano y metí hasta el fondo, no me detuve hasta que dos de mis dedos estuvieron en su entrada, yo la seguía besando y sus manos aruñaban ligeramente mi cuello. La penetre con mis dos dedos, fuerte, profundo y sin previo aviso, siempre le pedía permiso para poder hacerle el amor, pero esta vez no podía, ya había aguantado mucho tiempo, ella, en respuesta, arranco sus labios de los míos, llevando mi labio inferir entre sus dientes, en un gruñido animal que me pareció de lo más sexy. Ella encorvo su espalda hacia atrás dándome libertad de degustar una vez más su cuello mientras la seguía penetrando. Aparte mi mano izquierda de su trasero y la baje, porque yo sabía que sus piernas le estaban fallando y ella dejaría que yo la sostuviera, lo cual lo aria pero no ahora, no, ahora no quiero trabajo extra; ahora solo quiero escucharla tener un orgasmo. La tome de la cintura, por debajo de su camiseta, y la atraje más a mí; mis labios seguían en su cuello y mis dedos la estaban penetrando, una de sus manos estaba en mi cuello y la otra estaba apretada en un puño en su costado derecho. Podía escuchar sus gemidos por todos lados y mis movimientos se hicieron más intensos.

- Jade. – gimió ella, yo sonreí contra su piel y mi mano derecha recorrió toda su piel por debajo de la camiseta hasta atrapar su seno izquierdo. De pronto su mano izquierda ya no me atraía hacia ella, ahora me daba ligeros empujones hacia atrás. – Para.

- ¿Por qué? – le dije parando todos mis movimientos y viéndola a los ojos.

- Andre… ven- vendrá, en cualquier… momento. – me dijo con la voz entre cortada y con notable dificultad para respirar. Yo saque mi mano de su pantalón, como de su playera y me separe con un poco de brusquedad. –Jade… no entiendo porque reaccionas de esa manera.- sentí como ella se acercaba, pero yo fui más rápida y salí de ahí. Camine por el pasillo que me llevaría a su cuarto dándole la espalda. – Jade… Jade… ¡JADE!

Me pare y la voltee a ver, ella no se encontraba muy lejos de mí; su playera estaba acomodada y su pantalón abrochado, yo le dedique una mirada mordaz y ella se encogió de hombros; Camino más hacia mí pero yo volví a voltearme y entre en su alcoba, esta vez me siguió más de prisa y, tomándome de la muñeca, me jalo para que la encarara. Nos estuvimos enviando miradas retadoras por unos segundos, hasta que, por una extraña razón, yo cedí.

- ¿Has leído la letra de la canción? – ella me miro confundida y dando un suspiro me zafe fácilmente de su agarre para luego sentarme en su cama.

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Yo sí, la saque de su mochila cuando estaba más o menos a la mitad.

- ¿Y?, ¿Qué con eso?

- Esa canción es para ti. – ella ni se inmuto. - ¿No te sorprende?

- No. – se volvió a encoger de hombros y camino hacia mí. – yo ya lo sabía, sé que le gusto.

- Ese maldito ya se te declaro. – dije gruñi apretando mi mandíbula y parándome de la cama de Tori. Ella puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me volvió a mi lugar, para asegurarse de que no me volviera a parar, se sentó sobre mis piernas, quedando ambas de frente. Yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la vi a los ojos.

- De verdad creí que era algo más importante. – ella se rio un poco y mi furia aumento, me iba volver a parar pero ella no me dejo. – relájate un poco Jade, él no se me ha declarado, supongo que si lo de la cancón es verdad Andre se me declarara hoy. – ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso la mejilla. De pronto todo mi coraje se disipo y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo supe que yo le gustaba? – yo asentí con la cabeza acariciando su espalda con una de mis manos. – Por la forma en que me mira, me ve de la misma forma en que tu solías hacerlo antes de que estuviéramos juntas. – yo estaba muy confundida ante lo que ella estaba diciendo, Tori solo se rio un poco y continuo. – me ve con encanto y fascinación, tu solías verme así, cuando comenzamos a salir tu mirada cambio, ya no era encanto, era cariño, ya no era fascinación, era amor. – yo solté un bufido ante su cursi manera de explicar las cosas y ella se rio más. – de cualquier manera, si el piensa declararse hoy. – se acercó a mi oído y me mordió mi lóbulo antes de volver a hablar. – Le voy a tener que decir que estoy completa, estúpida e idiotamente enamorada de una psicópata amante de las tijeras, que es extremadamente celosa, bipolar, sarcástica, fría e insufrible. – Me encogí de hombros y agache la mirada un poco, Tori tiernamente me levanto el mentón con su mano y me hiso que la viera. – También tiene unos ojos hermosos, una personalidad fascinante, además de que es sexy y sobre todo, me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella. – yo sonrío y ella se inclina para darme un beso, pero antes de que nuestros labios se rosen, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Yo solté un gruñido de exasperación. – ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

- Sabes que odio esperar. – ella sonrió y me dio un beso rápido, que yo, por supuesto, profundice. - creo que será bueno ver como rechazas a Andre. – Ella rodo los ojos y se levantó de mis piernas para dirigirse al marco de la puerta, en donde se detuvo.

- Sé que estas mirando. – su voz sonaba divertida, me vio por encima de su hombro izquierdo y me sonrío. – Me queda muy bien este pantalón, ¿Verdad Jade?

- Claro… Anqué te prefiero sin él. – Dije aun viendo su hermoso trasero.

El timbre volvió a sonar y, con una última mirada, Vega se fue. Me levante de la cama y camine por el pasillo; antes de llegar a pisar el primer escalón, me detuve, para luego sentarme en el suelo. No podía ver lo que ninguno de los hacia pero si podía oírlo, así que agudice el oído y puse toda mi atención en lo que estaban diciendo.

- Ve leyendo la letra mientras que yo instalo el piano y mi laptop. – Decía Andre.

- Claro. – Dijo Vega con su estúpido entusiasmo.

Hubo un silencio, 1 minuto, 2, 3…5.

- Está todo listo… ¿Qué te pareció la letra? – Pregunto Andre con una notable vergüenza.

- Muy linda, me gusta. – dijo Tori un poco incomoda. Espero que Harris note esto y se largue de una maldita vez que Vega y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. – Contesto con alegría. "Estúpido, no la conoces lo suficiente para notar lo incomoda que esta. ¿Y aun así crees que la mereces? Yo la merezco, porque la conozco mejor que ella misma" pensé mientras Andre seguía hablando. – Empecemos.

Paso 1 hora desde que Vega comenzó a cantar la dichosa, y no podía evitar sentir que me hervía la sangre cada vez se mencionaba un rasgo de ella o de lo mucho que Harris "la amaba", lo cual era toda la jodida canción. El simple hecho de imaginar a Andre pensando en MI Tori de esa forma en cada estrofa de la canción me daba rabia.

- Bien… creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. – dijo Andre cuando Vega termino de cantar la última línea de esa asquerosa canción.

Ese idiota pensaba volver, no pude evitar apretar mis puños y cerrar mis ojos mientras que la furia y los celos se apoderaban de mí. Definitivamente alguien va a salir herido aquí.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Tori en su mismo puto tono animado. Y no aseguro que solamente Harris sea el que salga herido si Vega seguía con esa misma emoción al cantar esa canción.

- Tori… Yo tengo que decirte algo. – tartamudeo Andre. "HA", pensé, "Por fin el momento que yo estaba esperando".

- Si, dime. – esta vez ella estaba seria.

- Bueno… Pues. – Seguía tartamudeando. –Tu… Me gustas… Pero no como una amiga. – "La peor declaración que alguna vez escuche". Tuve que contener mi risa mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- … - Vamos Tor, ¿Qué esperas para rechazarlo?

- … -

- Andre… Yo. – Eso es, no tengas piedad Tori, para que no le queden ganas de acercarse más a ti. – Yo te quiero mucho, pero…

- No me quieres como quieres a Jade, ¿Cierto? – Eso sí que me cogió por sorpresa, y pude ver que Vega también estaba sorprendida.

- Co… ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo supe de ustedes dos?... pues tenía mis sospechas, pero no lo supe con certeza hasta esta mañana cuando entraste al salón. –Ok ahora estaba más confundida que antes. – Deja te explico.

- Por favor.- pidió Tori.

- Cuando llegaste al salón esta mañana y te sentaste a un lado de mí, vi el cuello de tu camiseta que estaba algo desarreglado y dejaba ver una marca purpura, y hasta donde yo sé, Jade, no deja ese tipo de marcas cuando quiere matar a alguien, y pues la tuya tenía la forma de sus dientes. – Podía apostar mis tijeras favoritas a que Vega estaba sonrojada. – También me di cuenta por su comportamiento, ella de alguna manera se controla cuando tú la vez, o reprime su instinto asesino cuando la tomas de la mano por debajo de la mesa… Ella se comporta como un león amaestrado cuando tu estas cerca. Y te ruego que no le digas esto último, aun quiero vivir un poco más. – idiota, despídete de tu piano.

- Descuida, yo no le diré nada… Gracias por comprender Andre, eres un gran amigo. – "y así te quedaras" pensé.

Me levante del suelo y asome mi cabeza un poco mientras mis ojos contemplaban con furia la escena. Andre estaba abrazando a MI Tori. Esta me las pagas Harris.

- Te doy 5 segundos para que la sueltes y salgas de aquí Harris. – Le dije con tono mortífero. – O si no, este "León amaestrado" te arrancara la cabeza de una mordida.

El rápidamente soltó a Tori y salió disparado de la casa mientras que yo termine de bajar las escaleras.

- Jade. – me dijo Tori con amonestación.

- No te preocupes Vega… A tu amiguito aun le quedaban 2 segundos. - Camine hacia ella con una seductora sonrisa en mis labios, mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza. Me pare frente a Tori y la tome de la cintura antes de capturar sus labios en un febril beso. - Y ahora, creo que tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente en el baño. – le dije jadeando en cuanto nos separamos por un poco de aire. – aunque si quieres lo podemos continuar en tu habitación o aquí en la sala.

- Claro. – Me contesto con una sonrisa, para luego darme un corto beso. – Pero primero vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras nos encaminábamos a la cocina. El resto de la tarde se resumió en; comer, hablar de cualquier estupidez y besarnos. Después de lo que fueron 3 horas de hacer el amor, ella se acostó abrazándome y yo la pude contemplar una vez más dormir, yeran estos momentos los que me hacían darme cuenta que todos los juegos, celos y demás, valían la pena mientras ella estuviera conmigo.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**_Y así concluye mi primer fic Jori. ¿Qué tal lo eh echo?_**

** _Marilinn: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya vez que las cosas se arreglaron al final._**

** _Sisi2.0: Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por la sugerencia una vez más. Espero seguir leyendo tus historias y que este final te haya sido de tu agrado._ **

**_Shinigami Scarle: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado y espero con ansias la actualización de tus fics._ **

**_KillMeToday: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado._ _Espero que el capítulo final de haya gustado._**

**_ Tengo una cosa que decir. Es respecto a otra historia que tengo en mente, aun no tengo el nombre concreto del fic, pero les puedo decir un poco de que se va a tratar. La historia es basada en vampiros y hombres lobo, si lo sé, es una las ideas más plagiadas y usadas, pero creo que cada quien tiene una perspectiva diferente hacia eso, y me gustaría intentar hacer algo con esa idea. Hay ciertas ideas que tome prestas de los libros de crepúsculo, ideas como la ciudad y algunos encuentros, y la apariencia de los vampiros. Mi fic NO está basado en esos libros, solo son pequeñas cosas – como ya lo dije, la ciudad, el aspecto de los vampiros (estos NO van a brillar), y algunos momentos - lo demás es inventiva mía. A lo largo de los capítulos les iré informando de los detalles que tome de los libros para que se den cuenta que en realidad no son gran cosa. _ _Les digo esto porque me gustaría saber su opinión, esta idea la eh traído atorada desde hace mucho y me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de esto para ver si la puedo llevar a cabo. Dejen un comentario o envíenme un mensaje, yo les estaré muy agradecida._**

**_Y pues ya saben si tienen algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, les gusto o no les gusto, me lo pueden dejar en un __reviews, todo es bien recibido y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme a lo largo de esta corta historia.  
_**

_**Bueno por mi parte es todo. No leemos después. Adiós** _

**_ZAK…_**


End file.
